This application is a continuation of prior Application No. 13/851,949, filed Mar. 27, 2013, which claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §119(e) of Provisional Appl. No. 61/615,984, filed Mar. 27, 2012 (TI-72062PS2), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present embodiments relate to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to operation of a Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) communication system in which a user equipment (UE) simultaneously communicates with plural base stations (eNB).
With Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), multiple symbols are transmitted on multiple carriers that are spaced apart to provide orthogonality. An OFDM modulator typically takes data symbols into a serial-to-parallel converter, and the output of the serial-to-parallel converter is frequency domain data symbols. The frequency domain tones at either edge of the hand may be set to zero and are called guard tones. These guard tones allow the OFDM signal to it into an appropriate spectral mask. Some of the frequency domain tones are set to values which will be known at the receiver. Among these are channel state information reference signals (CSI-RS). These are reference signals that are useful for channel measurement at the receiver. In a coordinated multi-point (CoMP) communication system these channel state reference signals are not precoded and are generated by a pseudo-random sequence generator as a function of the UE cell ID. In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system of Releases 8, 9, and 10 for conventional point-to-point communication, the cell ID is not explicitly signaled by the eNB but is implicitly derived by the UE as a function of the primary synchronization signal (PSS) and secondary synchronization signal (SSS). To connect to a wireless network, the UE performs a downlink cell search to synchronize to the best cell. A cell search is performed by detecting the PSS and SSS of each available cell and comparing their respective signal quality. After the cell search is performed, the UE establishes connection with the best cell by deriving relevant system information for that cell. Similarly, for LTE Release 11 the UE performs an initial cell search to connect to the hest cell. To enable multi-point CoMP operation, the connected cell then configures the UE by higher-layer signaling with a virtual cell ID for each CSI-RS resource associated with each respective base station involved in the multi-point CoMP operation. The UE generates the pseudo-random sequence for each CSI-RS resource as a function of the virtual cell ID.
Conventional cellular communication systems operate in a point-to-point single cell transmission fashion where a user terminal or equipment (UE) is uniquely connected to and served by a single cellular base station (eNB or eNodeB) at a given time, An example of such a system is the 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (LTE Release-8). Advanced cellular systems are intended to further improve the data rate and performance by adopting multi-point-to-point or coordinated multi-point (CoMP) communication where multiple base stations can cooperatively design the downlink transmission to serve a UE at the same time. An example of such a system is the 3GPP LTE-Advanced system. This greatly improves received signal strength at the UE by transmitting the same signal to each UE from different base stations. This is particularly beneficial for cell edge UEs that observe strong interference from neighboring base stations.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary wireless telecommunications network 100. The illustrative telecommunications network includes base stations 101, 102, and 103, though in operation, a telecommunications network necessarily includes many more base stations. Each of base stations 101, 102, and 103 (eNB) is operable over corresponding coverage areas 104, 105, and 106. Each base station's coverage area is further divided into cells. In the illustrated network, each base station's coverage area is divided into three cells. A handset or other user equipment (UE) 109 is shown in cell A 108. Cell A 108 is within coverage area 104 of base station 101. Base station 101 transmits to and receives transmissions from UE 109. As UE 109 moves out of Cell A 108 into Cell B 107, UE 109 may be handed over to base station 102. Because UE 109 is synchronized with base station 101, UE 109 can employ non-synchronized random access for a handover to base station 102. UE 109 also employs non-synchronous random access to request allocation of uplink 111 time or frequency or code resources. If UE 109 has data ready for transmission, which may be traffic data, a measurements report, or a tracking area update, UE 109 can transmit a random access signal on uplink 111. The random access signal notifies base station 101 that UE 109 requires uplink resources to transmit the UE's data. Base station 101 responds by transmitting to UE 109 via downlink 110 a message containing the parameters of the resources allocated for the UE 109 uplink transmission along with possible timing error correction. After receiving the resource allocation and a possible timing advance message transmitted on downlink 110 by base station 101, UE 109 optionally adjusts its transmit timing and transmits the data on uplink 111 employing the allotted resources during the prescribed time interval. Base station 101 configures UE 109 for periodic uplink sounding reference signal (SRS) transmission. Base station 101 estimates uplink channel quality indicator (CQI) from the SRS transmission.
While the preceding approaches provide steady improvements in wireless communications, the present inventors recognize that still further improvements in transmission of channel state information (CSI) from the UE to the eNB are possible. Accordingly, the preferred embodiments described below are directed toward this as well as improving upon the prior art.